Halloween verhaal van Methos
by Franavu
Summary: MacLeod daagt Methos uit om een spookverhaal te vertellen. Vertaling van het orgineel van MarbleGlove.


Dit is een vertaling van het orginele highlander verhaal 'Halloween story by Methos' geschreven door _MarbleGlove_, het verhaal is dus van _MarbleGlove_, ik heb het alleen vertaald. Alle afwijkingen van het orgineel zijn door mij gemaakt om het nederlands correct te houden. Ik heb geprobeerd inhoudelijk zo dicht mogelijk bij het oorspronkelijke verhaal te blijven.

* * *

**Halloween verhaal van Methos**

"Waarom vertel jij geen verhaal, Methos?"

Iedereen keek verwachtingsvol naar de oudste onsterfelijke. Duncan had Richie, Joe en Methos in zijn appartement uitgenodigd om Halloween in gezelschap en met spookverhalen te vieren. Behalve Methos had iedereen tot nu toe tenminste één verhaal verteld.

"Nee, nee. Ik wil jullie kinderen, geen angst aanjagen." Methos ooghoeken rimpelden terwijl hij glimlachte en nog een snoepje in zijn mond stopte.

Dit was een duidelijke uitdaging, en Duncan probeerde manmoedig de handschoen niet op te nemen, maar hij kon zichzelf niet tegenhouden te antwoorden met, "Ha. Je zal mij niet bang maken."

Zelfs Richie, die meer geneigd was Methos te negeren dan op zijn uitdagingen in te gaan, fronste hierdoor. Joe ging verder, toen hij luid aankondigde dat hij bang te maken was en dat Methos dus rekening moest houden met zijn gevoeligheden.

Methos lachte als de kat die de kanarie had gevangen en begon op een manier te spreken, die aangaf dat dit voorbereid was. "Ah, een verhaal dat onsterfelijken verschrikkelijke angst kan aanjagen, maar niet te erg voor sterfelijken. Ik weet precies de goede." Hij ging zo zitten dat hij elke persoon in zijn publiek in de ogen kon kijken.

"Luister, dit is een legende en legendes worden in het algemeen om drie redenen verteld. Ze kunnen iets uitleggen, ze kunnen moraliseren, of ze kunnen de waarheid vertellen. De meeste legenden zijn een combinatie van de drie, en deze is niet anders. De moraal is: Als je de macht on de wereld te regeren krijgt aangereikt, zit er altijd een addertje onder het gras."

Hier stopte Methos een keek naar iedere persoon in zijn publiek. Na deze woorden had hij hun volledige aandacht, terwijl elk van hen dacht aan de natuur van de Prijs, waarvoor drie van de vier aanwezigen vochten.

"Er was eens een onsterfelijk kwaad. Zeg maar een demon. Hij joeg de hele wereld ongelofelijke angst aan en was enorm machtig. En hij was werkelijk onsterfelijk. Hij had de macht om over de wereld te regeren, en het gebruikte het. Duisternis lag over het land en de mensen beefden van angst. En deze vijand kon niet sterven.

"Maar een groep mensen bedacht, dat alhoewel deze demon onsterfelijk was, hij wel verwond kon worden. En zo werkten ze samen om een plan te bedenken dat ze uiteindelijk uitvoerden. Ze doodden het lichaam waarin de demon aanwezig was en namen zijn ziel en al zijn krachten en verdeelden ze in honderden of zelfs duizenden stukjes. En om te voorkomen dat de stukjes weer bij elkaar konden komen om de demon weer tot leven te wekken, stopten ze elk van de stukjes in een andere persoon. En zo werd de demon verslagen.

"Maar de demon kon niet vernietigd worden en zelfs in zijn verspreidde staat had hij macht. Daarom, iedere keer als één stuk een ander stuk ontmoette, voelden ze elkaar, en schreeuwden om weer samengevoegd te worden.

"En de delen van de ziel van de demon riepen naar de bezitter van het lichaam waar ze geplaatst waren: Er kan er maar één de laatste zijn!"

Methos leunde terug in de kussens van de sofa en begon een kerstliedje te neuriën, terwijl hij wachtte tot zijn publiek weer tot zichzelf kwam.

Dawson sprak als eerste. "De wachters hebben nooit van die legende gehoord. Als Horton ervan geweten had, had hij hem gebruikt."

"Dat zou dom zijn. De legende zegt dat de onsterfelijken er zijn om zijn terugkomst te stoppen."

Duncan slikte, "is het waar?" Mac vroeg zich af of hij een reden had om bang te zijn, gezien het aantal onsterfelijken hij had gedood en waarvan hij de 'quickening' had ontvangen.

Methos gaf hem een patroniserende blik "misschien moet je niet naar al deze spookverhalen luisteren, ze hebben je ongemakkelijk gemaakt."

"Dus het is niet waar?"

"Het is een _legende._ Wie zal zeggen of het wel of niet waar is? Ik ken honderden legenden over de redens voor onsterfelijken, en ik betwijfel of ik één van hen kan bevestigen of ontkrachten. Maak je je er niet druk over. Zo, wie is er nu aan de beurt?"


End file.
